Sniper Training
by Justicerocks
Summary: Jules wants to teach Sam how to shoot, but Sam has other games in mind.
1. Sniper Training

**A\N **Okay, so I wrote this awhile ago but I haven't posted it because I wasn't sure what it would be rated. It's M just to be safe, but I'm pretty sure its probably on the fence between T and M. I'm not sure though that's why its M, I'm not sure what you would really call it, its not hard-core M I don't think I'd be able to write that (not that there's anything wrong with it, so no offence to anybody who reads and\or writes it) I hope you like it anyways dispite all of my confusion. Oh and this one-shot is dedicated to all of my friends at Flashpoint's Team One 'Jammy Fan Page' since talking about all of the games gave me this idea :D.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own, Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, WII, the Vancover Canucks or Facebook

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **It's rated M, but probably just to be safe.

* * *

**Sniper Training**

Sam could not believe his eyes; actually, he did not even blink. In his Vancouver Cannuck's jersey, and only his Vancouver Canncks jersey, his girlfriend Juliana Callaghan was shooting targets with his WII remote, her hips moving with every shot, his eyes along with them.

"Hey, Jules." Sam was surprised her could talk, as he walked further into his apartment.

"Hey." She turned her head around smiling, her long brunette hair, shining. "I think you need some practice. I just broke all your records in twenty minutes." She smiled mischievously.

"Really?" Sam sat on the arm of his chair.

"Yep." Jules winked as she continued to play, and Sam's eyes continued to wander.

"You look good in my jersey." His voice was horse.

"You think?" Jules turned around again, lifting up the jersey just enough to reveal her thigh." I don't know." She immediately let go of the jersey, just before Sam got a long enough look. "I might change." She was teasing him.

"I can help you with that." Sam leapt off the couch, unable to control himself anymore. He attached his lips onto hers, running his tongue along the inside of her mouth.

Jules seemed satisfied as she kissed him back, letting out a low moan as Sam ran his hands up her shirt.

"If we do this you'll never beat my records." Jules spoke after their lips broke apart.

"Sweetheart, I have other records in mind." Sam whispered seductively in her ear as he took her hand and led her into his bedroom.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **I hope you liked it and I hope it was rated correctly.


	2. Records

**A\N **Okay, I know I said that the last chapter was only going to be a one-shot but I thought it over and I decieded that this is going to be a two-shot, so this is the second part of this two-shot. This is diffently M, although I still don't think its a full-out M, although its a lot more M rated then the last chapter. I hope that's okay with everyone. Thank you so much to everybody who read and reviewed last chapter, it really means a lot to me. I hope you all like this chapter :D.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or the Vancover Canucks

**Warings: **M rating

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

**Records**

"I told you didn't I," Sam heavily breathed. "This was a new record." He smiled.

"You were right Sam." Jules kissed him on the lips before hoping out of the bed throwing the Canucks jersey back on.

"Jules," Sam sighed sitting up. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to have a shower." She responded pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Then why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Because I can't find my clothes."

"You don't usually wear clothes when you take a shower do you?"

"No." Jules smiled and turned around walking out of his bedroom. "I usually shower naked."

Sam didn't need to wait for an invitation to follow her. "There's something about you in my jersey that I love." Sam caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and nibbling at her neck. "It's just so sexy."

"Uh-uh." Jules felt her knees buckle at his touch, never had a man made her feel like Sam did.

"I say instead of a shower we go back to bed." He whispered in her ear as he gently pulled her ponytail out letting her hair fall over her shoulders, just how he liked it.

"I don't know Sammy, you think you have it in you." Jules turned around, grabbing a handful of his light blue t-shirt and scrunching it up in the palm of her hands while she kissed him, hard.

"Only if you do." Sam lifted her up wrapping his arms around her waist, as he carried her back towards his bedroom.

"Oh, I do." Jules smiled seductively as she took off his t-shirt the minute her feet touched the ground. "Later I'll teach you how to shoot." She began unfashioning his belt buckle.

"Whatever you say Jules." Sam gently pulled his jersey over her head and let his hands explore her body as he pulled her in close.

**The End.**

**

* * *

A\N **I hope you liked it :D, Please review :D.


End file.
